Saying Goodbye
by TigerKitty
Summary: Chapter4 is up. The story is about a girl named Alexandria who is sold into Midnight. This is my first fic so i'll try my best
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Alexandria, Markus, and anyone else that are not in any of Amelia's books. Rated for language. This is the second version. I tried to turn that one paragraph into smaller ones. I'm not very good at it so sorry if it looks bad.  
  
"What?" I screamed at the news I just heard. "You can not send me to some, some prep school!" my face was already red from screaming. "It's a very nice boarding school", my aunt said. " You are not my mom so you can't send me to a boarding school" I yelled back" I have legal care of you so I can send you there if I want" damn, I forgot that. After my mom had got in a car crash and died, I was being taken care of by my aunt. " This is bull shit," I screamed only to be slapped in the face and yelled at for swearing. I turned around and walked to the stairs that lead to the basement.  
  
The basement had been turned into a room. Not really though. There was just a curtain separating me from it. I heard my aunt yell down the stairs to start packing; I was leaving in the morning. THE MORNING! That was too soon. I sat there and cried for a while. After that I called my best friends, Kristen and Billy and broke the news to them. Kristen started to cry." but I won't see you for a long time" she said in between sobs. We talked for a bit, remembering old times and what we'd do when I get back. I told them to say bye to the rest of my friends and hung up. Tears threatened my eyes again as I called Kevin, my boyfriend. He wasn't in so I left a message. I let out a long, sad sigh as I finished my packing.  
  
All my clothes were in one big bag and all the important stuff (photos, drawings, notes, c.d.'s a few stuffed animals) in another smaller bag. My aunt came down the stairs a few minutes later to see that I was packed. She told me that my two cousins were sleeping over friends' houses. And that she was going to be out till late. She went back up stairs to the front door and left. I was left alone in the silent house. By now it was about 8:00 and I had nothing else to do but listen to music. I took out my c.d. player and my favorite c.d. by evanescence, fallen. I sang along to the songs like I always did.  
  
After listening to the music for a while I decide to go to the woods. It was really dark out but I had been out here so many times that I could see everything. Even though it was the middle of November not a single snowflake had touched the ground and the cold didn't bother me. I walked to the tree I had been to so many times before. It was one of the tallest trees in the forest. I climbed up to where one of the branches made a seat. I would always come here when I wanted to think or just be away from everything. I sat there in the dark, listening to the night sounds.  
  
I heard some leaves rustling below and looked down. I was startled to see some one there. "You're very foolish to be out this late.... alone" the last word sent a shiver up my spine. "Yeah? And why is that?" I tried to sound brave but I knew my voice was shaky. "There are many things that prowl the night," his voice sounded so calm. I tried to get a better look at the person but lost my balance. I let out a small scream and expected to hit the ground, but didn't.  
  
Opening my eyes I saw that the mysterious person had caught me. He let me down so that I was standing right in front of him. "Thanks" I could barely hear my own voice as I got a good look at the guy. He was taller then me and with black hair. His eyes looked black too, but I wasn't sure. The thing that really got me was the tattoos I saw. A snake on one wrist and a wolf looking creature on the other arm. I mentally scolded myself for even thinking that it could possibly be Aubrey from my favorite books. Yet the similarities between the character and this guy before me were shocking. I looked up into his eyes and became suddenly tired. My eyes began to close and I feel to the ground.  
  
The next thing I remember is waking up with the first rays of the morning light shining down on me. I was still in the woods. I figured I had fallen asleep and what happened last night was a dream. I walk back to the house and unlocked the basement door. I saw the suitcase on my bed and knew at least some part of last night was not a dream. My aunt was standing in the doorway. "Get ready. We're leaving" she looked happy that I was leaving. "Alright" I went to the bathroom and changed. As I walked past the mirror I stopped. There were two small marks on my neck. I figured it was just two mosquito bites. I ran a comb through my hair, even though it was usually never messy.  
  
I looked at myself. I'd changed some since the accident. I never really smiled anymore. And there was a small scar on my collarbone. I had cut my straight, red hair a little above my shoulders and it looked spiky. I turned away from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. Then got my stuff out to the car. As we drove past the house I had no idea I'd never see it again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the ones that aren't in any of the books written by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes I tried my best to put this chapter into paragraphs. I'm still not too good at it though.  
  
I stared out the car window. Listening to my music, I wondered what my school would be like. About an hour into the drive we stopped at a gas station. My aunt asked me if I was hungry. I hadn't had breakfast or dinner the night before, so I said yes. She gave me a sandwich and told me to stay in the car while she went to pay for the gas. I was half way finished with the sandwich by the time she came back. "How's the sandwich?" she asked. "Fine" was my reply. I finished the rest of it a few minutes later. Looking out the window I watched the scenery change from cities and buildings to trees and grass. I remember very little after that because I got suddenly tired.  
  
My dreams held no escape for reality. They just made everything worse. I dreamt of the car crash. How everything had gone in slow motion. The impact from the other car. The way the car had flipped over then finally stopped when it hit a tree. I had blacked out for a few seconds. I had been thrown out of the car a few feet from the tree. I had seen the car turned over against the tree and ran the few feet to it. I had tried to get my grandmother and mother out. But I couldn't. I felt so helpless. Like my whole world was falling down around me.  
  
The ambulance came and took me away. They didn't tell me what happened to my family till the next day. They had died from the crash. They're still surprised I escaped with only a broken arm, mild concussion and a few cuts and bruises. The only cut that scared was the one across my collarbone. The scar was slanted so it looked like it was trying to pierce my heart. I was suddenly filled with dread and woke up with a gasp.  
  
My aunt looked over at me "what's your problem?" "Nothing, nothing. Just a dream" I looked out the window to see where we were. " We're almost there" she said then added something under her breath that sounded like 'then I'll be rid of you" about a half an hour later we arrived at our destination. I still hadn't shaken the bad feeling I had since I woke up. We drove up to the large gate that opened at our presence. Driving up I noted, "This doesn't look much like a boarding school". This place was giving off major bad vibes. I thought I was going to be sick.  
  
Yet the building had a certain familiarity to it. I grabbed my bag, put my c.d. player in my pocket and walked with my aunt to the stairs leading to two massive doors. We were meet at the door by cruel looking man with black eyes and black hair. Wait, black eyes, black hair..." oh my god" I muttered" oh shit" I screamed after. He's a vampire. Now I know why this place seems so familiar. It's midnight. I took off at a run. Trying to distance myself as much as possible from this place. I didn't get very far. I was soon caught by that same guard.  
  
I fought against his grip as I was dragged back to the building. I saw my aunt " don't leave me here, please, don't" I screamed as I continued my struggle. All she did was turn away and walk back to the car. My capturer brought me inside the building. My heart was beating so fast. Tears were still running down my cheek. I continued screaming and struggling but it was to no prevail. I was dragged down a long hall. There were a few people, or slaves I should say. One boy caught my eye. He looked familiar. His eyes met mine and he mouthed the words ' don't fight it'. That sent a shiver down my spine.  
  
I was thrown in a room with little furniture in it and dark red almost black walls. Mostly just a desk, some chairs and a sofa. I quickly stood up and ran to the door. I screamed for someone to let me out. The door handle wouldn't budge. I was locked in. I heard faint music and turned around to see that my c.d. had fallen out of my pocket. I went to grab it but someone kicked it away. I silently prayed that it would be ok. I looked up and stared into the person's eternally black eyes.  
  
Tee Hee. I ended this chapter just when it's getting good. But don't worry. The 3rd chapter will be up soon. Ta Ta =^.^= 


	3. Chpater 3

A/N: Ok, well it seems there is a little confusion. Alexandria knows that vampires are real because of a reason I cannot say because it will be explained soon. And thank you to all who reviewed  
  
He wasn't a person, a human, he was a vampire. Short black hair, black eyes, way taller then me, very pale, as my friend would say a goth hottie. My master, I figured. " You caused quit a stir out there" he grabbed me by the throat. A small squeak escaped my mouth. " You will not do that again" he threw me backwards. I hit into the wall. I screamed as the impact shook my bones. I fell to the ground in a heap. Tears were streaming down my cheek from pain and fright.  
  
I tried to get up but a foot was on my back. He pushed me back down to the ground. " Do you understand?" I was in too much pain to speak. He kicked me in the ribs. Twice. I knew I had broken at least 3 ribs, if not all of them. My sobs were echoing against the marble walls. I let ok a small 'yes'. And tried desperately to get back to a standing position. I succeeded with but at the cost of great pain.  
  
"Yes what?" I knew he wanted me to call him master. I would never. The thought was meet with a sharp slap across the face. I fell to the ground on all fours. Blood was running out of my mouth. I stood back up and wiped the blood from my mouth with the back of my sleeve. "Yes" was all I said. He punched me in the stomach and as I was hunched over hit me in the back. I fell to the ground again. He flipped me over to my back. I knew I wouldn't survive long like this" yes.... master" the words stung when I heard myself say them. "Good" he let me stand up.  
  
"Tell me a bit about yourself". "Don't you have some paper telling you all about me? or did you just buy me cuz you had some extra money to spend for the hell of it?" i regreted the words as some as i said them. He backhanded me again, sending me flying into a chair.  
  
Urgh, this was starting to get on my nerves. Something was pocking my side and I looked down. A piece of the chair had stabbed me in the side. And let me tell you. I'm not too fond of pain. I pulled the piece of wood out and put my hand over the wound. The vampire extended his hand in a helping gesture saw that I could stand up. I got up on my own and just glared at him.  
  
"Well someone has an attitude," he said. 'Well someone is a bastard' I thought to myself. "How much do you know about me anyway?" I asked, still curious about why he had bought me. " Well, just basics. Age, name, hair color, eye color. The basics" he told me. " Oh, that's nice" I folded my arms over my chest. My adrenaline was pumping and when that happens I feel no pain and am extremely stubborn.  
  
"So, why did you pick me? There are plenty of better people out there. So why me?" I asked feeling so brave from my adrenaline high. "Why you? Well, you're feral and I wanted a challenge. Your unpredictable" he put a hand on my cheek. I slapped it away.  
  
"And how do you know anything about me?" he gave me a slight slap across the cheek as a warning. " Well, I have been watching you. One night I was hunting and I saw you. Something drew me to you. At first I was going to kill you. But then I saw what you where doing in the woods and decided not to". I raised one eyebrow "what did you see me doing?" " You were doing some spell to make your life better, but being out that night mad it all worse. I could see the wildness in your eyes, feel it in your aura. But something dark too. It's better here then out there. You're really no one's prey here, 'cept for mine" he laughed and put a hand around my waist. I struggle against his grip.  
  
He lowered his lips to my neck and kissed the skin above my vain. Then I felt a sharp pain, but it only lasted a few seconds. Then everything was good. I felt like I was floating. But something didn't feel right. Every time I felt like I was about to figure out what's wrong it goes away again. The feeling I had was so good.  
  
I'd read about this feeling before.  
  
Right?  
  
Who cares?  
  
Something's wrong!  
  
No, no, it's all good.  
  
My mind was fighting it self. Then suddenly I remembered. And the world came crashing back down. I was in his arms. His lips at my throat. I tried to fight. But I could barley move. He removed hi fangs from my neck and looked down at me. I could see my reflection in his eyes. I looked so scared, so weak and helpless.  
  
With the last of my strength I lifted my arm and scratched him across one of his eyes. He screamed and dropped me to the ground. " You little bitch" I turned around so I could hold onto the desk and pull my self up. But my master had other plans. I kicked me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground and everything went black.  
  
A/N: Not one of my better chapters. Half of this is being written and 12:30 at night But it's ok. Review and tell me what you think. Lot of talking in this chapter, isn't there. Ta Ta 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Finales ended a week ago, but I had major writers block and couldn't think of anything till now. In the book Midnight Predator, she didn't write what Eric looked like so I came up with a look for him. The story seems kind of confusing, so I'll just explain a few things. Alex is a witch, and she can astral project herself into the form of a wolf. Also she knows about vampires because she had a friend whose mom was a vampire hunter. Well now that that's cleared up, enjoy :)  
  
****************************************************  
  
I walked down one hallway, then into another. The only sound I made was the sound of my nails clicking on the hard, marble ground. The metallic scent of blood assaulted my nose and grew stranger with each step. I stopped and scratched at my nose trying to get the smell out. I gave up and continued walking. I suddenly got the scent of something good. Food. I started jogging, and then broke into a lope. I was so close but was stopped by shouting behind me. I turned around " hey, hey. What the hell are you doing?" the guy was yelling at me. I started to back up slowing but he kept coming closer and closer. I began to growl at him, then turned around and took off at a lope. He chased after me. I ran, but he just kept following me. I finally got to the end of a hall with nowhere to go. I was trapped. I backed into a corner and continued my growling. He took out a gun and pointed it at my head. He pulled the trigger...  
  
I woke up gasping for air. I could still smell the faint scent of blood. I wondered why the dream had shaken me up so badly. I was still trying to figure it out when a knock on the door brought me back to reality. " C-come in" I said still slightly dazed. I sat up just as the door opened to revel the same boy I had seen earlier. Well, he wasn't really a boy. More of a guy around 17 or 18. He had dark blonde hair and really cute blue eyes. "Hi. Marcus told me to bring this to you" he held his hand up. He was holding my c.d. player. He walked over to the bed and gave it back to me. "Thanks. Um, who's Marcus?" I asked. "He's your master. The guy who beat the hell out of ya" he said the statement like it was nothing. But around here getting beat up was nothing.  
  
"Oh, and who are you" I looked up at him. "Eric" I looked down at my c.d. player and said mostly to myself. " I thought you were" "Excuse me?" he sounded confused. " Oh, uh. Nothing" I didn't feel like explaining anything at the moment. " Now you know who I am, so who are you?" I looked back up at him. " Alexandria. Alex for short". "Well Alex while you were sleeping you missed all the excitement. There was this wolf but then when it got cornered it just disappeared" my jaw dropped slightly as he said this. I thought it was just a dream. I guess I had astral projected myself. Well at least no one knows it's me. "Oh, yeah that's kinda weird. Um, what time is it?" I set the c.d. player down on the dresser next to the bed. " Just about eight thirty" he said as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.  
  
" How long have I been asleep?" I asked Eric as I stood up. " A day or so. I'll go wait outside. You can get changed then I'll show you around" he pointed to a closet, "there's clothes in there" he walked out and shut the door. I walked over to the closet and opened the door. I was surprised to see some of my own clothes in there. Then I remembered that I had brought my clothes in a suitcase. I grabbed a dark blue shirt and a pair of black jeans. I went into the bathroom to change. After I changed I took a quick glance into the mirror. I had a slight black eye and my lip still had a small cut but beside that mostly all the damage Marcus had done was gone. I walked out of the bathroom and opened the door to my room.  
  
Eric was waiting out in the hallway when I got out. " Ready for the grand tour?" he said as I closed the door. I sighed" sure". "It's not that bad.... usually" Eric said, noticing that I wasn't too thrilled about being shown around. We didn't talk until he finished showing me around. We stopped outside of a set of double doors. I figured it to be the kitchen from the noises that came from behind the doors." nice place" I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm. Eric rolled his eyes then asked "are you hungry?" "A little". He opened one of the doors and held it open for me while I walked into the kitchen. There were four people cooking different things. One of them walked through a door opposite the one we just came through. She was carrying a tray that had glasses filled with red stuff.  
  
" What's though that door?" I asked Eric, hearing more voices talking and laughing from the room behind the door. "Dinning room". "Oh" I said with curiosity. "I'd advise you not to go in there". "Thank you Mr. obvious" I rolled my eyes. " Ok, go in there, get killed, I don't care". Giving him a mock sad face I said sarcastically "you don't care about me. I think I'm gunna cry" the door opened behind us and I turned around. Markus grinned as he saw me." look who's awake" I took a step back but he just walked closer till he was right in front of me. I looked at Eric, who had his eyes downcast but a definite look of disgust on his face.  
  
I looked back at Markus; he didn't seem to notice Eric. I shuddered as his hand touched my cheek. I closed my eyes then a moment later I heard the door to the dinning room open and Markus removed his hand. I opened my eyes and saw that Markus had crossed the kitchen to the door where a girl stood. She was the same person who had gone through that door earlier. " Jasmine, dear, there you are. I've been looking for you" he put a hand to her cheek just like he had done to me. He then gave her a kiss. She didn't move or even shudder. "Well, I must leave. Goodbye" he gave her another quick kiss then walked into the dinning room.  
  
After Markus was gone jasmine walked over to Eric and me. "D-do you guys want anything?" Eric turned to me " what do you want to eat?" " No clue. You?" "How 'bout some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" he suggested. "Alright" Eric turned back to jasmine "two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" jasmine gave a small nod then went to make the sandwiches. Eric and me waited till she had made the sandwiches then he showed me were the, as he put it, non- vampiric people eat.  
  
The room was small and had three tables in it. We sat at the furthest table from the door. There were two other people, but they didn't say anything when we walked in. Eric broke the silence by asking, "How old are you?" I looked up at him "sixteen, you?" " Eighteen" I took another bite of my sandwich "so, how long have you been here?" "Since I was eleven. I've gotten used to it here. And even if I did get to leave, I have no family left."(I think that's all correct, looked though my book but couldn't find were it said how Eric had gotten to midnight) "I'm sorry"."It's alright" we finished eating then Eric left. He said he had to find jaguar and ask him something.  
  
I brought my dish into the kitchen. I walked over to the sink were jasmine was. "What do you want me to do with this?" I asked here when she looked up. "I-I'll take it" she took the dish and put it in the sink with the rest of the dishes. "You're new here" jasmine said, as I was about to leave. "Yeah, I'm Alex" she smiled, but only slightly " I should get back to washing the dishes before anyone comes" "ok, bye" she gave me a small nod then went back to work. I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. There was a loud noise then yelling. I ran down the hall to see what had happened.  
  
*********************************************************************** Muhahahahahahaahhahahahahaha, left it on a cliffhanger. *Evil grin* Ta Ta 


End file.
